


Aura Of Love

by VenusuPink



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fantasy World, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, M/M, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), im new at this pls dont hurt me, klance, might have smut?, pc master race, pinning Keith, zarkons a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusuPink/pseuds/VenusuPink
Summary: Keith knows hes not the best at socializing, he works from home and dislikes leaving his house for anything. When Shiro asks him to try and make friends he doesn't know how to go about it until his friend Pidge introduces him to a game that she plays with Shiro and some friends online, interacting with people without stepping foot out of his house and avoiding large crowds? that sounds perfect to him.As he starts playing and getting to know his new team online he finds himself at odds with a old player called Lance who seams to only annoy him to no end but as time passes he finds himself falling for the person behind the screen. will this work out?a crossover of two things i love, Voltron and Aura Kingdom!





	1. Aura Kingdom?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a couple things you might wanna know if you know nothing about the game and some backstory...  
> \- This is a crossover of two things I’m obsessed with, Voltron legendary defender and a game called Aura Kingdom. This story is a gaming AU in which the team plays the game and shenanigans ensue   
> \- Takes place in the private server. This means it has more content now such as more lvl caps and costumes.   
> \- Keith is such a low level because in this story he JUST joined because shiro and pidge managed to convince him  
> \- Lance and hunk have been playing for a long time and most of it was together, they have a pact to lvl up together.  
> \- Allura and coran have both been playing for the longest time. This is alluras first guild.  
> \- In the actual game you can have more than just one character but I’m going to make it so you can only have one in the story  
> \- Character customization is a bit sparse in the actual game. You can only change the hair/face shape/eye color/ hair color/ skin tone of the character, so their avatars won’t look like what they look like in the show  
> \- I might be adding what I think their character might look like in the game ( only the basic stuff because I only own female costumes in the actual game) so you can have an idea but at the moment if you want to know anything about what the avatars might look like just google Aura Kingdom and guess from there.  
> \- The game only has one race (human) and two genders (male and female) this means that even of Keith was a galra his avatar would look the same.  
> \- The game has many servers, it’s made in Taiwan and has servers based in the Philippines, Japan, Europe, Spain, Latin America and then there’s the private server which is a copy of the European server with the Taiwan update rate and timestamp. The server itself is in English except for some lines that were never translated from Taiwanese.

Keith knows he’s not the most sociable person in the world. He dislikes large groups of people and interacting with them is even more of an annoyance. He enjoys being alone, treasures his silence and is very happy with his current living condition, so when Shiro comes to him asking to please try and make some friends outside of him and Pidge he sinks deeper into his desk chair. He understands Shiro is just looking out for him and wants him to make some connections, but Keith is reluctant.

  
“Shiro…come on. We’ve talked about this”

  
“I know Keith, but I really think you should try and get out of the house a bit more! Your always here and you work from home so that means you don’t do ANYTHING! Please at least try?”

  
He sighed, he can’t say no to Shiro, he man took him in and along with his family raised him as one of their own. Shiro was important to him and it made him guilty that he was causing him such distress about his lack of social skills. “I’ll think of something ok. I promise.” With that he saw Shiro’s shoulders relax and he took a deep breath and smiled at his little brother.

  
Keith leaned back into his chair, make friends? He can already feel his skin start so itch at the idea of having to be around a large group of people. He was a hardcore introvert, he worked from home as a translator and he barely left his house as a result, he would only leave for things like meetings with clients or to get food and stuff along those lines. Every time he had to leave he would dread having to enter a crowded coffee shop or a mall the constant sound of chatter bothered him to no end and he just felt like he wanted to disappear. Suddenly there was a knock at his door and he stood to answer it, he expected Shiro to come back saying he forgot something but instead he was greeted by his friend and neighbor Pidge, she had her hands in the pockets of her green hoodie with a large V on the front, he didn’t recognize the symbol but he guessed it was some type of brand he never heard of.

  
“Yo.”

  
“Sup? You didn’t tell me you planed on stopping by.”

  
She shrugged her shoulders and Keith stepped aside to let her into his apartment. She sat herself on the couch and crossed her legs under her. “I got bored at home, the raid in our game isn’t for another couple hour’s and I had nothing else to do so I logged out.”

  
“Game? You mean that MMO RPG you’ve been obsessed with for the last, I don’t know… three months?”

  
She nodded her head and stretched herself over the couch “it’s really fun dude. It’s the basic story line and it has simple controls so it’s easy to play and the story is nice. Since it’s a MMO there’s a bunch of players around, so you can talk to people without really talking to them! It makes my life so much easier.” Keith suddenly felt an idea pop into his head, talking with people without having to talk to them? That sounds like something he could deal with. He turned in his chair and looked over to her.

  
“Is it…demanding?”

 

“What do you mean? Like does it require a lot to play, or do you mean it requires too much time and effort?”

  
He looked back at his desktop pointing to its screen. “I mean does it take a lot to run it, like could I play it on my computer?”

  
“Oh! Nah dude it’s an easy game. Some pretty crappy computers can run it just if you have the space for it and the ram you should be fine. Your computer should run it no problem, I should know since I built it.”

  
Keith looked from his desktop over to Pidge and back a couple times before he let out a long sigh and gave her an awkward smile. “You want to…Help me get the game?”

  
He watched as her face changed from bored to surprised in less than a second and then she jumped up from the couch, bounding towards him and sitting on a stool that was set next to the desk. “Hell yea! Wait till Shiro hears about this!”

  
“Shiro? He plays with you?”

  
“Duh of course he does dude! He’s been playing this game forever, he’s the one that got me into it. Shiro doesn’t really tell others he plays the game, its not that he’s ashamed of it or somethings its more like he just doesn’t think its something people should know, it’s like not important.”  
Keith nodded, he moved over so Pidge could start getting his computer ready to play the game. He watched as she downloaded a bunch of stuff and made some corrections to his antivirus system before she got the game download started. While she was working on the computer he manages to google search the game and learn a bit about it. It’s the standard MMORPG format, a story which all players follow and the basic ‘save the world’ plotline. The main villain is some dude called Reinheart and his plan is to open portals to a world called pandemonium to unleash its monsters into the world to get his revenge on the church for not saving his wife from death. The art was nice, the story seamed interesting up to this point, he saw some screenshots and the game was very well made, the scenery was beautiful, the characters looked good as well as the costumes and the weaponry.

  
After a while he looked up to the sound of Pidge telling him she was going to go get her computer and that she would come back in a second to join him in the game and teach him the basics and such, he saw that the games website was open on his computer and he went to make an account since you needed one to be able to play the game. After Pidge came back and the account was made they went threw the basics and created his character, he watched as the hours passed as he played the game along with her sitting next to him explaining things at they went farther into the story.

  
He didn’t want to admit it, but so far he was really enjoying himself.


	2. Chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keiths getting used to the game and we meet the guild!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost a lot of this chapter cuz my pc died and i didn't save it T-T  
> i work with what i could and this is what we got. i enjoy it so i hope you all do too

Keith never thought that he would call himself a gamer, he still doesn’t, he’s only been playing this game for about two weeks now, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was getting there. He was having fun. Way more fun than he ever expected to have in this game. He only just reached level 40 and got his secondary weapon but the smile on his face when he finished a dungeon on his own, even if it was the easiest mode, he felt accomplished. He has never played a game like this before and he can say that he never expected to be good at this game, yet here he was having fun with Pidge sitting across from him on his dining room table with a head set on and listening to Pidge rant about how “Players from the other servers are messing up the economy! That outfit isn’t even worth two hundred gold!”. Shiro’s laugh could be heard threw his head set, they recently got Keith to get an app called ‘Chaos’ which was a texting and calling application to talk to other gamers and create servers to chat and make friends in. He was currently in a call with both Shiro and Pidge even if she was currently just sitting across from him he couldn’t really hear her, his headset was very loud, it also blocked out a lot of the sound around him.

“NO! what the fuck!? I had him!! That stun feature is way to OP!”

He looked away from his computer screen to look at Pidge as she pulled her hair in frustration. She ha been attempting to finish a dungeon for the last 15 minutes and the final boss was really taking it out of her. “Keres is a bitch I’m telling you! What even is that attack area?! Its way to large and way to full who the hell can get out of there fast enough!?”

“Come on Pidge, just get back into it, your move speed is fast enough to move around, you should be fine.”

Keith laughed to himself as he finished off the dungeon he was doing, as he walked out he was Shiro’s character standing at the entrance. He watched as he activated a wave action and laughed as he waved back. “When you finish up the next map ill be able to carry you to at least level 70.” His character was ridiculously strong, Shiro really knew what he was doing with this game and just showed how much he enjoyed it.

Keith had chosen the Tachi class, it’s a longsword that closely resembled a katana but was too long to be one, he had just picked up his secondary class too, Shuriken, which he thought looked super cool. The attacks had fun animations and sound effects and he found himself lost in the way the characters moved around.

“Hey Keith, you plan on joining any guilds?”

Keith looked up from his screen, he thought about what Pidge had said until it dawned on him that he might actually need a guild in the near future, he wanted to go solo but slowly realized it might help to have the boost that guilds gave and having a team of members ready to help at any moment sounded nice, it would also help him to actually start talking to people which is what Shiro wanted Keith to do all along.

“I was actually trying to go at it solo, but I see how a guild could help, why?”

“Oh! You should join Voltron then!”

“Voltron?” Keith looked at his screen again and noticed that the name Pidge had just mentioned was staring straight at him, it was the Guild Shiro was in as well. He looked up the guild bonus and level and saw that it was a Level Six Guild with a pretty good boost to drop rates and Experience points, that meant he could level up faster.

“Yea! It’s the guild me and Shiro are in its small but everyone here is crazy good at the game. We have a small mix of almost every class here and its currently a private guild, so you don’t have to worry about random people showing up.”

Keith thought about her words carefully, he really thought it was a good idea and he would be calming shires nerves of him not having any friends all in one go plus he would get boots for the game and much more…was there a downside to this? If there was one, he can’t seam to find it now.

“Yea, Id like to join your guild.”

“Hell yea! Ill message Allura to invite you.”

He began to do his quest again when suddenly there was a new window pooping up on his screen. He looked it over and sighed. **‘PrincessAllura has invited you to join Voltron’.** He pressed the ‘ok’ button and watched as the name now sat above his character name. Suddenly there was a new chat channel on his chat screen and it began exploding with messages.

 

**_RedKogane has join the guild_ **

**_Lancelot: Welcome!_ **

**_Hunkkard: Welcome!!_ **

**_Lancelot: hehehe I win hunk! First!_ **

**_PrincessAllura: Calm down guys XD this is SpaceDad’s younger brother. Be nice everyone_ **

**_Lancelot: Shiro has a bro?!?!_ **

**_Pidgeotto: Yesh he does, hes also my neighbor hue hue._ **

**_Lancelot: That’s so cool! Hes rather quiet doe? He seems new to the game does he know how to chat on the guild chat??_ **

**_RedKogane: I know how to, thanks anyway._ **

**_Lancelot: EYYYY he lives!_ **

****

Keith watched as the members of the guild began to talk amongst themselves again after welcoming him to the guild. He heard a small ping and he watched as a small purple message appeared on his chat log. He clicked on the Whisper page and saw as the player named Lancelot messaged him privately.

 

_Lancelot: Hey! The names lance. I noticed your new to the game and I wanted to ask if you had any costumes yet. I refuse to let my guild members run around in noob costumes._

_RedKogane: I don’t really have a costume? Im just focusing on lvling up and getting better at the game._

_Lancelot: lol nah don’t worry to much about lvls right now, you can lvl fast if someone carries u. Costumes doe r important! You must look fab at all times fam._

_RedKogane: um sure? I don’t have any then, why?_

_Lancelot: Tell me some colors and ill get you something_

Keith thought about that question, what color does he want to be? Was that even important? Will it help his stats to get a new costume? He turned to pidge and waved her down with his hand as she couldn’t hear him normally. She removed one of her headset sides and raised her hand in question.

“Do costumes help your character stats?”

“Well that depends, if that costume is green quality then yes it helps but not much really that’s why people look for orange or gold quality costumes. They give you a one percent increase to all your stats, one per costume piece that is, so you get a total of five percent. They also get you one extra stat randomly just like the green ones.”

He turned back to the game screen thinking about the question again. Ok so the costume helps his stats but now he had to pick a color. He began to type a message to Lancelot.

 

_RedKogane: Ok so if it’s possible something Red? White and black can be added I guess but the main color id like should be red._

_Lancelot: Got chu! Ill get you a col costume it will appear in your mail soon._

At that Keith continued to do his quest when suddenly there was a flood of messages on his mail box. He went to click on it and found a bunch of items. As he got them all the total came to five items, all different categories. One item for the head, face, costume, back and weapon costume.

** Joker Hairstyle **

** Ninja Mask **

** Custom God of War Coat **

** Fallen angel blood wings **

** Katana of lost souls **

Keith watched as each piece came together into his new costume and he was impressed that this lance guy produced a really good combination in such a short amount of time. The outfit came together nicely, it had all the core elements he had wanted. He sent lance a thank you message before continuing with his questing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance and hunk had been playing for over a year now, the game was simple and addicting, with so much to do and at the same time so little time to do it all since they were in college. Lance really liked the fashion aspect of the game and made sure he had. Every.  Single. Option.

He didn’t let that take over his skill though. Lance was one of the top, if not the best, war bow in the server. A title he was very proud of, PVP in this game was relentless. If you ever planned to do it everything you did had to revolve around your PVP gear and build for a long time, it was considered suicide to enter a match without all your gear set maxed out. It had taken lance almost four months to get all his gear to a decent point where he didn’t die immediately after entering the ring.

“Hey Hunk?” Lance looked up from his screen to his roommate and best friend as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

“hmm?”

“Do you think I should go to the arena? It’s been a couple days since I’ve joined the PVP, however, the raid is coming up soon and we need to prepare”

Hunk looked up at him and smiled. “Dude arena doesn’t take too long, plus your like supper good at arena! You should be able to finish the other team off no problem, I just hope you get a good team.”

“I guess your right…I have most of the items I need for the raid, so I won’t have to worry too much, but loading into Navea is a real pain man! That lag in that place is too much!”

Lance heard his message tone come up and switched back to the whisper tab. He saw a small message just saying, ‘thank you’. Lance smiled and looked up to Hunk. He suddenly remembered something.

“Chaos…”

“Hmm? What is it lance?”

Lanced ignored his friend and began to open a new application on his computer. Chaos is a messaging and calling application for gamers that had the function for servers and multi person calling. It was an app the Voltron guild had been using for a really long time. After opening the app lance created a new invite link and sent it as a message to the new member.

 

  _Lancelot: [link] hey! You should make a Chaos account, it’s a messaging and calling app we use, we have our own server and everything! I gave you a link to the official Voltron server, so you can join us in calls and be up to date with Guild activities and such._

After sending the message he watched as the arena messaged popped up saying that the arena was open for players now. Stretching out his hands lance joined the arena and began to prepare for the fight ahead.

**-thirty minutes later-**

Lance stood from his chair quickly making a small victory dance as he watched the arena results flash on his screen, he had just beat his personal best with twenty-five more kills than last time and, for once, no deaths! Hunk laughed slightly at Lance from his side of the table and reminded him that he had to get ready for the coming raid. Lance sat down and began to prepare himself when he noticed that he had gotten a message while he had been preoccupied in the arena.

 

_RedKogane: I already have an account, thank you for the link to the server I just joined._

_Lancelot: eyyy that’s great! I was in the arena sorry I messaged back late._

_RedKogane: Its ok, I’ve only been questing up till now._

_Lancelot: If you want a carry let me know! Me and Hunkkar are one hell of a team, well get you to 80 in no time!_

_RedKogane: Thanx ill keep that in mind._

Lance smiled to himself, it had been a while since they had gotten a new member in the guild and so far he seamed hard working and determined to get better ta the game, a lot of new players ended up leaving the game after a short while just because things didn’t go their way, that always pissed Lance off.

Maybe he and this new guy could be friends, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love...that's the worst that can happen XD 
> 
> ok so the next chapter will be up...soon? idk what my schedule will be like because i have college and stuff but i really wanna finish this story! i have it all planned out and i want it to be good! i hope you all liked it


	3. His laugh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets curios of the new guys voice and ask's why he is never in a call with the rest of the team. he manages to get him into a call and its all downhill from there...

It had been a moth since Kogane joined their small guild and even if he wasn’t online as much as the rest of them were, he could tell that he really liked the game and wanted to progress in it, the times when he was on he was very productive, finishing two or more maps and getting at least three levels each time, Lance hadn’t talked to him much apart from their conversation with costumes and small group conversations in the guild chat, sometimes he would get a message from him asking him how a mechanic in the game worked and small stuff like that. There was one thing about this guy that kept Lance interested though, he had yet to heat the guy talk.

 

It wasn’t uncommon to find almost the entire guild in a group call during play sessions or raids but no matter the occasion he never heard a new voice or saw him join when he wasn’t there. He really wanted to hear the new guys voice, he got online and opened his Chaos window and saw that everyone was on today, he decided to get a little pushy and he began to ask the rest of the guild about the new guy.

 

* * *

 

**Lancelot has logged in**

**Lancelot: Hey guyssssss have any of you managed to get that Kogane guy in a call on chaos??**

**Hunkkard: Nope why?**

**Pidgeotto: I hear him irl sooooooo HA!**

**Lancelot: fuk u**

**PrincessAllura: hahaha isn’t he offline?**

**SpaceDad: yup, hes working atm**

**Lancelot: what he work as?**

**SpaceDad: Hes a Korean to English translator. He translates documents from Korean companies to English for large companies.**

**Lancelot: oh wow, hes Korean?**

**Pigdeotto: hes a emo Asian that’s what he is.**

* * *

 

 

Lance laughed out lout to himself as he saw the messages pop up, he wondered what this guy would look like, if he was Shiro’s brother then for sure he must be hot. Shiro was built like a god so he guessed the family had similar genes. Reaching for his phone he was that the gang was in a call already and he went to join when he noticed that Kogane was online in the chat but was absent from the game. He went to send him a private message. He stopped himself before he pressed the send button. Didn’t Shiro just say he’s working? Heck one message won’t kill the dude.

 

_Lance: hey! Its Lancelot from in game. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us in a group call for the raid tonight! You’re still not at a high enough lvl to run it but you can still join us ^^ that way you get to know everyone a little better if you want to, ur bro said ur working atm but just write me back when u can._

He re-read his message a couple times to make sure he got across everything he wanted to before he got into the call with the rest of the guild. Immediately he heard a commotion mainly coming from Pidge as she seamed to be raging over something in the game again. She makes a habit of just taking out her frustration in the game, but hey its better than taking them out with someone in real life. Allura seemed to be trying to calm her down while everyone else just laughed or stayed silent, he could make out Shiro’s and Matt’s laughter.

 

“Come on Allura! You have to at least see its bullshit!”

 

“Yes, Pidge I get the stun is stupid but there’s really nothing we can do until the boss gets nerfed or fixed”

 

“Is she still on about the stun on that boss still? I thought she would have beaten it by now.”

 

He could almost feel the glare coming from her side of the screen. Pidge went on another rant while he just listened on and began his daily dungeons. He suddenly noticed a familiar name come up to him at the dungeon entrance. He felt himself sag as he read the username again. It was Rolotron, or better knows as Rolo. He was a asshole that always tried to bring lance down for being a bow, the class was grossly underappreciated when he began playing and Rolo in particular had no problem with voicing his opinion on the matter. He had also managed to get his ex-girlfriend Nyma to leave him and all with a rumor that wasn’t even true.  Lance then noticed the lack of trust in the relationship and tried to make a mend and explain himself but all she did was cuss him out and block him, at least that’s what it looked like, then proceeded to date Rolo and very publicly rant about how lance was a no-good flirt and a cheat. His inbox called out to him that he had gotten a private message and he dreaded to look in the chat box, expecting the worst and what would you know, of course it was Rolo.

 

 

**Rolotron: Well Well if it isn’t good old lance! Still playing that shit class I see. Not even level 85 yet! Wow! Talk about lazy.**

 

“Ugh this asshole again.” He didn’t notice he had said that out loud but the silence that followed let him know that the guys had caught on. Before he could tell the guys to forget what he had said he hear hunks voice call out in the silence.

 

“Is it Rolo again? What did he do this time?”

 

“His usual thing. Random insults because he has nothing better to do than bother me apparently.”

 

Lance debated whether to respond to him, maybe he could fake being AFK, but he knew better than to expect Rolo to give up, he is a persistent asshole. Suddenly he heard his Chaos notification go off, switching tabs he saw that a message came in from Kogane. He found himself smiling softly, it gave him a reason to ignore Rolo.

 

 

_RedKogane: Hey, sorry about not being able to answer you earlier. I was kind of busy. I have a bit of social anxiety, its hard for me to interact with people, I don’t know how I will do in a call, but id rather not take any chances._

 

_Lance: its ok dude! Would you feel ore comfortable if it was only you me and pidge? Id really like to meet you officially. If that’s cool with you._

 

_RedKogane: umm…sure I guess that’s ok, ill message her and see what she sais._

 

“Guys I’m going to leave the call for a while, I’ll see you all later?”

 

He heard everyone give him a quick goodbye all at the same time as he waited for Pidge to make the group with him and Kogane. Suddenly his headphones started with the sound of the call coming threw and he picked it up as soon as he saw it on his screen. He took a tentative step and said a soft ‘hello’ into the mic of his headset.

 

“…hi?”

 

“why are both of you so silent all the sudden!? Lance you never shut up, and Keith come on I know u have social anxiety but its just me and lance calm down!”

 

“Jesus Pidge, you didn’t have to scream into my ear, little gremlin!”

 

Lance heard them begin to biker back and forth and found himself smiling at their closeness. He began to laugh silently and slowly it turned into a full-on laugh. Keith and Pidge both stopped talking and waited for him to stop laughing, when he did he heard Pidge call him out.

 

“You done?”

 

“Yea yea, sorry I just couldn’t help but think its funny that you’re so close, I heard you guys have known each other forever?”

 

“Yea, Pidge and I have been together since we were about…5 years old? I moved in with Shiro when I was young, and Pidge lived next door to us, Since Shiro and Matt had been friends for a longtime they kind of forced us to be friends but in the end, we got along really well.”

 

Lance payed close attention to Keith’s voice, he found himself loosing himself in the voice on the call, it was soft but had an edge to it, he really liked it. It was deep but not supper deep where it would sound creepy or fake. He found himself trying to put a face to the voice and he didn’t notice when Keith stopped talking.

 

Pidge and Keith began talking and got lost in conversation about their pass and he listened in on the conversation and lost himself in the voices as he continued his questing and dungeon runs, suddenly once again he heard the game notify him of another private message. Rolo had been messaging him nonstop, the messages went from normal teasing to full on cussing and insults being thrown into these messages. He felt himself groan and he tried to keep it low but suddenly the call went silent and he heard Pidge call him out.

 

“Is he still bothering you lance? Its been almost 20 minutes!”

 

“What’s going on…?”

 

The curiosity in Keith’s voice was on full display, he seemed like he really wanted to know. “It’s not really anything big…” Suddenly he heard Pidge scoff loudly and began to rant.

 

“Not a big deal?! Of course, its big Lance he’s been tormenting you for almost 6 moths! Ok so, this guy is named Rolotron, we all just call him Rolo. Lance is openly bisexual, and he dated a girl here in the game called Nyma. At the time the bow class was kind of very unappreciated and not a lot of people played it simply because its weak with defense, it’s a hard class to use if you don’t know how to keep yourself safe and have fast reflexes.”

 

“Yea…I really liked the class, so I kept it. However some people have no problem with voicing their displeasure for my class and Rolo was one of the worse ones…Long story short he managed to convince Nyma that I was lying to her and she left me to be with him and he would take any chance he could get to shame me just for being a bow.”

 

Keith had been silent during the entire explanation and when they were done he stayed that way for a while and suddenly he spoke up “What an ass…don’t worry lance I know how you feel. Being the way, I am with my social issues and all that, people call me a jerk or would just jump to conclusions about me based on my issues and not on my personality”

 

“Ugh I remember that, High school sucked so much, so many fuck boys that have nothing better to do than to pick on others to make themselves feel better.”

 

Lance smiled as he heard how Keith was trying to cheer him up, he barely knew him but he still tried, he could tell Keith was nervous but he still tried, it made him very happy. He found himself smiling and he leaned back into his chair, he let out a long sigh and let his smile grow on him face.

 

“Hey Keith?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He heard Keith laughed quietly at the other end of the call and he suddenly felt like he had found his new favorite noise, he wanted to make Keith laugh more and louder, maybe one day he could hear that laugh in person. Suddenly he pulled back his thoughts and felt himself blush. _What the heck…calm down dude, you just meet this guy. You don’t even know what he looks like…_

 

“No problem Lance”

 

His name sounded so nice coming from Keith, and suddenly he felt himself heat up and blush again. Maybe getting to know Keith was a good idea…

 

**Author's Note:**

> woooo i know that was short but i plan on making the chapters longer as i progress in the story. this is my first fan fiction for voltron and i hope im doing ok? leave any tips in you might have for me and i wanna apologize for any misspelled words as English is not my first language 
> 
> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imsuchtrashhelp


End file.
